Te Vuelvo a Ver
by Once L
Summary: Más de dos años desde su última beybatalla... desde la última vez que se hablaron... Ambos se han vuelto a encontrar por "casualidad" y las cosas... se les han complicado desde el principio... JohnnyxKaixJhonny Humor


**† TE VUELVO A VER †**

por

Tary Nagisa

Hola n-n, está vez vengo con una idea un poco diferente en cuestión de la pareja (y género), confieso que todavía no decido hasta donde los llevaré ni que tan lejos llegaran entre ambos, pero... espero que lean y dejen reviews con su opinión, sea cual sea, sip?

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones:**

_(Palabras e intervenciones mías)_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

.-. lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

-.- lo que dice Johnny McGregor

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

/-Flash Back-/

\-End Flash Back-\

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Inicio de Un Día de Mala Suerte o ¡Es tú culpa!**

**Japón. **

**9:10 de la mañana. **

El Sol brillaba con esplendor; Hoy... era un nuevo y hermoso día.

Un bicolor permanecía recostado en el césped; sus manos permanecían en su nuca, dando soporte y comodidad a su cabeza; sus ojos, permanecían cerrados, descansando la vista y meditando un poco.

Los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba levemente; Todo era perfecto. Esa tranquilidad, esa paz, esa sensación tan agradable...

- ¡¡¡¡Wuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!

Algo... se acercaba rápidamente hacía donde estaba Kai.

- ¡No, aléjate!... ¡Déjame en paz! –un muchacho corría rápidamente al ver como era perseguido por un Doberman enfurecido-

Si... algo se acercaba...

- ¡Vete! –corría lo más rápido que podía-

- Ruuuuuaaaaaghhh Ruuuuuaaaaghhhh –el perro se iba quedando más atrás-

- Ah... Ah... –subía la colina, lo más rápido que podía, pero... estaba agotado-

Al girar para ver si le seguía, el pelirrojo tropezó, cayendo de narices al suelo.

- ¡Idiota!... ¡Esté no es el momento para caerse! –se regaño a sí mismo, levantándose y siguiendo subiendo la colina al escuchar cada vez más cerca los ladridos del perro-

Al llegar a la cima, miró hacia abajo, viendo como el perro se había detenido y estaba olfateándolo; sin tiempo que perder, se echo a correr... tropezando de nuevo, al haber dado sólo unos cuantos pasos y derrapar por el suelo.

- ¡¡Ayayaiyyyy!! –se quejó adolorido al incorporarse un poco y escupir la tierra que se le había metido a la boca-

Al sentir que algo se movía debajo de él, vio como una pierna (con la que había tropezado) era retirada y recogida hacia el dueño de está.

**.-.** ... Lo siento... ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kai con su usual tonó monótono-

- ¿Qué si estoy bien?... ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡Qué no sabes que no debes expandirte por ahí, Idio...! –no pudo terminar su frase al girarse y ver quien era-

**-** ¿Kai? –articuló muy confundido-

**.-.** ¿Johnny? –cuestionó un poco inmutado al verle-

**-.-** ¡Hmf!... ¡Tenias que ser tú! –agregó molestó..., levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa-

**.-.** ... ¿Qué haces aquí, Johnny? (también se levantó) ¿No deberías estar con Robert o en tú castillo lujoso, jugando tenis o algo así? –entrecerró sus ojos presuntuosamente-

**-.-** ... Eso no te incumbe **¬¬#** –respondió mordazmente, al escuchar ese tonó burlesco en sus palabras-

**.-.** ¡Hmf! –cruzó sus brazos, al verle molestarse-

**-.-** ... ¿Y tú?... ¿Aún sigues de niñera particular? –agregó sarcásticamente y riendo un poco-

**.-.** ... (le vio fijamente) Si..., yo también te extrañe, Johnny –entrecerró sus ojos y rió sarcásticamente-

El viento sopló con más fuerza, moviendo los mechones y las ropas de ambos..., el tiempo parecía detenerse para los dos; a su alrededor... todo continuaba su ritmo y movimiento habitual.

**_Cushi Cushi __(Onomatopeya de algo subiendo o moviéndose entre las yerbas altas)_**

Algo subiendo entre la maleza, llamó su atención.

**.-.** ¿Uhm? –desvió su mirada hacia aquello-

_**Cushi Cushi...**_ **_Silencio._ **

- Ruuuaaaghhh, Ruuaaghhh –el perro saltó, saliendo de entre las hierbas-

**-.-** ¡Ugh! –Johnny retrocedió hacia atrás, hasta quedar recargado contra un árbol-

Kai, por su parte, no se movió ni un milímetro, miraba fijamente al perro que ahora le gruñía.

- Grrrrrrrr –el can apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, saliéndole del hocico baba-

**.-.** ... Tranquilo –estiró lentamente su mano, mientras el animal retrocedía al acercarse a él-

**-.-** ¡Qué haces!... ¡Déjalo en paz te va a morder! –advirtió un poco nervioso el pelirrojo, al ver semejante locura por parte de Kai-

**.-.** No pasa nada, mira... –dio unos pasos para poder acercarse más y poder tocar al perro-

- Grrrrrrrr... –seguía retrocediendo y gruñéndole-

**.-.** Tranquilo, todo está bien, no te haré daño... –estaba a punto de poner su mano en su cabeza-

**-.- **¡Kai, No! –advirtió rápidamente-

- Ruuuaaaaghhhh, Ruuaaaghhh –se le lanzó encima mordiéndole la muñeca y parte del brazo-

**.-.** ¡Ugh! –trataba que el perro lo soltará-

- Grrrr... –se aferraba más a él-

**-.-** ¡Qué Idiota!... ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! –comenzó a buscar algo para ayudarlo-

**.-.** ¡Agh! –entrecerró sus ojos, y con su brazo y su mano libre, trataba de alejarlo y que lo soltará, pero no funcionaba...-

**-.-** ¡Hey Tú, perrito! (le llamó para que lo viera) ¡Mira, mira! (movía una rama de un árbol), ya la viste... ¡Ahora búscala!... ¡Corre, corre, ve por ella! –la lanzó colina abajo, soltando al fin a Kai y yendo a buscarla-

**.-.** ... –el oji-carmín veía su brazo-

**-.-** ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al llegar a su lado-

**.-.** ... Si..., pero mi reloj nuevo no, mira... –le mostró su muñeca y el reloj mordisqueado y babeado, que era de donde lo había tomado-

**-.-** ... ¡Baka!... ¡Te muerde un Doberman y ¿tú te preocupas por tu estúpido reloj?! –agregó molestó e indignado-

**.-.** ¡Hey, no es un estúpido reloj!... ¡Lo compre con mi propio dinero y tenía una imagen de un Fénix, muy parecido a Dranzer! –secundo molestó por insultar su preciado reloj que ahora... estaba deforme, quebrado y no funcionaba-

**-.-** ¡Oh bien, perfecto! (ironizó)... ¿Qué te parece si regresamos el tiempo?, te quitas tu relojito y dejas que el perro... ¡TE MUERDA LA MANO! –realmente estaba enojado-

**.-. **En ese caso, mejor me hubiera ido, así no te hubiera encontrado... ¡Y esto no hubiera pasado! –también estaba muy molestó-

**-.- **¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa? –preguntó ante esa acusación tan directa-

**.-.** ¡Si!–respondió sin pensarlo dos veces-

- Grrrrr –ambos gruñían y se veían fieramente-

En eso, el perro llegó con la vara en su hocico y al verlos gruñir se volvió a enojar _**(le dio la impresión que se burlaban de él u.u) **_

- Grrrrrrrrr –los veía muy MUY enojado-

Al escuchar ese sonido, voltearon a verlo, retrocediendo al ver ese semblante y esa rabia en aquellos pequeños ojos negros.

**-.-** Ah... –se agachó en busca a tientas de otra varita-

**.-.** ¿Qué haces, Baka? –vio como buscaba algo en el suelo-

**-.- **¡Trató de salvar nuestras vidas!... ¡Si eso, es! –tomó la varita y se la mostró al animal-

**-.-** ¡Mira, perrito!... ¿te gustan las varitas, verdad?, Toma, ve... ¡Ve por ella! –volvió a lanzarla cuesta abajo, pero con la diferencia de que el perro sólo vio como la lanzaba y volvía su vista y gruñidos a ellos-

**.-.** ¡Gran idea, genio! –reprochó al ver su fallo total-

**-.-** ¡Por lo menos yo hice algo para salvar nuestra vidas, no como "OTROS"! **¬¬#** –recalcó está última palabra con su voz y una mirada penetrante y acusadora-

El Doberman al sentirse ignorado, gruñó más y comenzó a acercarse a ellos en forma asecharte, entiéndase Cazador-Presa.

**-.-** Creó... que no es el momento de pelear, Kai –tragó con dificultad saliva y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su "vecino"-

**.-.** Hn –asintió un poco nervioso, al ver acercarse al animal-

**-.-** ¿Sabes, Kai?, No fue tan malo volver a verte después de tanto tiempo... –volvió a toparse con el árbol-

**.-.** ... ¿Te estás despidiendo McGregor? –le vio de reojo-

**-.-** ... Hn –fue lo único que articuló, como afirmación-

**.-. **... ¡Pues yo No!... ¡No piensoterminar como comida para perro! –se alejo de Johnny y corrió colina abajo para que el perro lo siguiera-

**.-.** ¡Corre y pide ayuda Johnny! –gritó antes de desaparecer de su vista-

**-.-** ¡¿Eh?! –aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa al igual que aquel "Acto Heroico" de su parte-

El Can se dirigió tras el bicolor, le brincó encima y lo tumbó a mitad de la colina; Kai trataba de cubrirse; el perro mordía su pantalón y su chaqueta, arrancándole pedazos de tela con suma facilidad, sino hacia algo, lo próximo sería su piel y sus órganos.

**-.-** ¡Hey tú!... ¡Mírame y ven por mí! –corrió hasta desaparecer de su vista; yendo al instante el animal tras Johnny-

**-.-** Ah, Ah, Ah... –respiraba agitadamente al permanecer ocultó detrás de un árbol-

"Vamos..., ven y encuéntrame" –decía en su mente, al asomarse discretamente a ver si se veía-

Todo estaba tranquilo, el viento mecía las altas yerbas; no se oía nada, más que el leve silbar del viento.

"¡Rayos!... ¿Habré fallado?" (volvió a asomarse y no vio ni escuchó nada) "¡Maldición!" –masculló molestó y volviendo a esconderse, pensando en una solución-

**-.-** ¡Maldito Perro!... ¿Uhm? –dirigió su vista hacia el lado derecho, quedándose paralizado de inmediato-

- Grrrrrrr... –el perro le veía más molesto que antes y se acercaba lentamente a él-

**-.-** ¡Ah, No!... Yo... ¡No, aléjate!... ¡No, por favor!... ¡NO!... ¡AY, NO, NO, NOOOOO! –se le había lanzado encima-

**A mitad de la colina. **

El ruso-japonés permanecía en el suelo, por fortuna el perro no le había arrancado ningún miembro o extremidad, sólo tenía leves rasguños y raspaduras, más que nada, por haber rodado por la colina.

¡NOOOOO! –se escuchó resonar por todo el lugar-

**-.-** ¡Johnny! –se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, al escuchar aquel grito desgarrador por parte del oji-violeta-

**-.-** Le dije que buscará ayuda, no que se hiciera el héroe... ¿Uhm? –a unos metros vio una enorme y gruesa rama de árbol; sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en sus manos y se dirigió al "lugar de ataque"-

**En la Colina. **

Johnny permanecía en el suelo; el perro más que nada lo estaba despelucando, como vil muñeco de trapo, arrancándole pedazos de su ropa y destrozándolos; ahora mismo, el animal tenía en su hocico aquella cinta/paliacate morado, que el joven McGregor llevaba en su cabello, como símbolo de su rebeldía y personalidad.

**-.-** ¡No, ya basta!... ¡Es mi favorita! –decía suplicante tratando de que el animal la dejara de una vez antes de que su preciada cinta quedara hecha trisas-

- Grrrrr –el dog seguía destrozándola con más fuerza y rabia que antes-

**-.-** ¡No, por favor! –estiraba su mano tratando de detenerlo..., en sus ojos podían apreciarse unas pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir de su ojos, ante aquel ataque tan cruel a su misma persona-

El perro soltó aquel objeto al no poder rasgarlo más, dejándolo caer y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a Johnny a ver que más podía ruñirle.

Su chaleco anaranjado ahora era la siguiente victima, pedazos de esté eran desprendidos de una sola mordida, el Europeo sentía que en cualquier momento podría ser su corazón o pulmones.

**.-.** ... ¡Hey tú... (Kai pareció como Héroe Legendario) ...ven aquí! –con su mano le llamó; y al verlo, el can se le dejó ir con rabia-

Pero antes de que esté volviera a tumbarlo, el animal se detuvo en seco al ver como el bicolor tenia en sus manos una gruesa rama de árbol; se la pensó un par de veces y le gruñó ante aquel golpe bajo e injusto.

**-.-** ... Levántate lentamente Johnny –le dijo, al comenzar a caminar muy despacio y con cierta precaución en circulo, mientras el perro hacia lo mismo-

Cuando Johnny estuvo de pie, ambos se encontraban ya juntos, el perro, ahora estaba enfrente de ellos, alerta y preparado a lanzárseles encima en la primera oportunidad.

- Grrrrrr... –los miraba fijamente y muy enojado-

**.-.** ¿Puedes caminar, verdad? –cuestionó sin dejar de ver al chucho-

**-.-** ... Si... ¿Por qué? –veía su cinta a mitad del campo de batalla-

**.-.** Quiero que retrocedas lentamente, cuando te lo diga... ¡Corré! –acerco un poco más la rama hacía el perro-

**-.-** ¡¿Pero?! –volteó a verlo-

**.-.** ¡Sólo corres! –sentenció fríamente y un poco molestó-

**-.-** ... Bien... –dijo resignado y volviendo a ver lo que quedaba de su cinta-

Apenas había dado dos pasos hacia atrás, cuando el perro avanzó hacia ellos, Kai trató de alejarlo con la rama pero el can se resistía.

Él no quería golpear ni lastimar al perro, pero esté no les dejaba muchas opciones, quizás, no habría otra salida...

El Doberman avanzó un poco más, el bicolor estaba decidido, si no detenían al perro, esté ahora si que se los comería; agarró fuertemente el trocó al avanzar un poco más hacia ellos, lo levantó y lo iba a alejar, pero algo lo detuvo; aquello atrajo la atención del animal y después de ambos chicos.

- ¡Espera, no lo hagas! –una chica llegó muy agitada-

- ¡Ven Nukii! –le llamó al perro, él cual fue a su lado inmediatamente-

- ¿Estás bien, esos pandilleros te hicieron algo, Nukii? –acariciaba a su mascota, la cual respondía con lamidas y movidas de cola-

**-.-**/**.-. **... ¿Pandi...lleros? –articularon confundidos al mismo tiempo-

- ¿¡Cómo se atreven a molestar a mi perro, eh?! -se acercaba muy enojada a ellos-

**-.-** ¿Pandilleros? –Johnny seguía repitiendo esa palabra en completo estado de shock-

- ¡Claro!... ¡Pandilleros, callejeros, maleantes... ¿Qué no entiendes? –cuestionó molesta-

**-.- **Hn... (salió de su trance) ¡Por supuesto que no somos pandilleros!... ¡Y mucho menos callejeros o maleantes! ô//ó ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? –se hizo para adelante, para que lo viera muy bien-

**-.-** ¡Soy Johnny McGregor, El Gladiador de Glasgow, uno de los mejores bey-luchadores de Europa! –agregó segundos después, con un porte altanero y seguro de sí mismo-

- Si, claro y yo soy la Reina Isabel... ¿no? –rió con ironía, al verle en esas fachas y estado-

**-.-** ¿Cómo? –cuestionó confundido al escuchar sus palabras sarcásticas-

- Escuchen... no me importa quienes son, lo único que quiero saber es porqué se robaron mi perro. ¿Acaso querían venderlo para conseguir dinero para su comida? –sugirió como posible teoría y la primer respuesta que se le vino a la mente-

**.-.** ¿Robarnos... tu perro? –articuló confundido y viendo a Johnny-

**-.- **¿Co-Comida? –cuestionó muy confundido para sí-

- Quizás sean mendigos y no tenga para comer, pero hubiera sido mejor si me hubieran pedido una limosna en vez de robarme mi perro. ¿Qué pretendían?... ¿Pedirme rescate a cambio de unas piezas de pollo? –comenzó a buscar algo en la bolsa de su pans-

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos; Ahora resultaba que eran ladrones, mendigos, maleantes y quien sabe cuanto más.

- Tomen... no es mucho pero les ayudará a comer un poco (le entregó a Kai unas cuantas monedas) Espero que les ajuste, para que coman tu amigo y tú –volteó a ver a Johnny con cierta compasión-

**-.-** ... ¡Hmf! (reaccionó, aventando las monedad que Kai sostenía en su mano) ¡¿Quiénes crees que somos, mendigos!... ¡Te equivocas!... ¡No necesitamos tu estúpido dinero para comer, si estamos en este estado es por la culpa de tu maldito perro, yo sólo caminaba por la calle y esté perro comenzó a perseguirme, eso es todo! –estaba muy molestó y alterado-

Al ver aquella escena, Kai decidió mejor retirarse del lugar, suficiente había pasado como para quedarse y que las cosas se complicaran más.

- ¡Hey tú!... ¿Piensas dejar sólo a tu amigo? –le señaló con él dedo al verle que se marchaba-

**.-./-.-** ¡No somos amigos!/No somos amigos –respondieron al mismo tiempo, Johnny muy alterado y molestó y Kai con indiferencia-

- ¡Amantes, Novios, lo que sea!, (ambos chicos voltearon a verse, desviando sus miradas al mismo tiempo) ¡Yo sólo les advierto que si le hicieron algo malo a Nukii, me las pagaran! –sentenció seriamente al ver a su perro-

**-.-** Tú eres la que deberías pagarnos... ¡Mira como nos dejo tu bestia! –movió sus manos y dio unos pasos para que lo viera-

- ¿Mi bestia?... ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO ASÍ! –lo golpeó con su bolsa del mandado-

Al ver esa escena, Kai no supo si reírse, ayudar al pelirrojo o mejor irse.

- ¿Y tú que clase de Amante eres?... ¡Deberías ayudarlo, en vez de quedarte ahí parado! –se acercó al oji-carmín y comenzó a golpearlo; Kai trataba de cubrirse de los golpes de esa loca-

**.-.** ¡No somos amantes!... ¿Y porqué una loca nos golpea? –inquirió mientras esquivaba unos golpes-

- ¿Una loca, UNA LOCA?... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ! –lo golpeó un par de veces y al final le dio una fuerte calleada que resonó por el lugar, haciendo que hasta los pájaros volaran asustados-

- ¡Hmf!... ¡Vamos Nukii! –se dio la vuelta muy digna y se fue con todo y perro-

Kai estaba ahí, petrificado, sin mover ni un músculo; estaba confundido y sorprendido; aquella mujer lo había golpeado, sentía como su piel palpitaba, le dolía mucho, inconscientemente llevo su otra mano hacia el lugar afectado, le ardía y dolía mucho.

Johnny, por su parte, lo veía fijamente, las marcas de aquella mano estaban impresas y calcadas en la mejilla derecha del bicolor, todo su cachete estaba rojo y parecía que hasta palpitaba...

El viento volvió a soplar, moviendo sus mechones y dejando a ambos chicos ahí, en completo silencio y muy confundidos... hasta que...

**-.-** ¿Te duele mucho Kai? –preguntó con cierta inocencia, pero más que nada, era confusión y sorpresa-

**.-.** ... ¡Cállate Baka! –sentenció molestó y con una mirada realmente aterradora-

Continuará...

Bien, como pudieron ver, mi pareja está vez es JohnnyxKai, una de mis favoritas y de la cual no hay mucho Fic's en español, eso por eso que he decidido aventurarme en escribir y presentarles una historia con ellos dos, (Si ya sé, esto es más Cómico y Humorístico que nada u.u, creó que es uno de los géneros más fáciles ahora que inicio con ellos dos como "Pareja")

M intención, es mostrarles y "patrocinar", por decirlo de algún modo, esta pareja que también tiene su lado interesante y que por desgracias, casi no existe, espero que con este Fic y algunos más en proceso creativo (y ya más serios u.u), vaya obteniendo adeptos y fans.

Bueno, sólo me resta decirles e invitarles a que dejen su review, con su opinión sobre que les pareció este primer capitulo, e invitarlos a que lea algunos otros de mis Fic's ñ-ñ

Ya sabe, sólo den un "clic" donde dice Tary Nagisa y hasta abajo, les aparecerán 13 Fic's (contando esté), nos veremos pues... n-n


End file.
